Dante's Fate
by Kaos Mcstrife
Summary: Dante is on a new job, but the man accompanying him isn't exactly normal. Please R&R!
1. Kallejei Island

Dante brushed back his platinum colored hair, and swung his sword Sparda, at the Phantom before him. He twirled around once dodging an enormous claw sent from it's mouth. Dante got a sly grin on his face, and jumped on top of the giant demon spider and slashed widely at it's head. The Phantom sprawled around on the ground, shaking Dante off, soon the phantom was engulfed in hot magma, and it fell into the pool of fiery hell.  
  
Dante entered his shop, 'Devil Never Cry' and sat down at his desk, the phone ringing the same instant he did. He picked up the phone, "Devil Never Cry, Dante here."  
  
"Yes, Dante. I have a job for you."  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked Dante getting more serious.  
  
"There is an estate, on this island off the shore of Maine, it supposedly is the portal to Hell." The man on the other end of the phone line said.  
  
"Portal to Hell?! Why the devil would you wanna go to a god forsaken place like that?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
". . . This matter is a little bit confusing, but I'll accept the job. But I don't know the coordinates to this island, could you guide me there?" Dante asked the man.  
  
"Of course, meet me at the Manhattan airport, ten o clock sharp."  
  
"Ok." Dante then looked at his watch, and began to suit up.  
  
"Damn you! Your supposed to dodge my attacks!!" A man with dark spiked up hair said, his teal eyes glistened in the florescent lights overhead. He brought two of his fisted hands down upon his training partners back.  
  
"Gahh! Kaos your not supposed to swing at me so fast!"  
  
"Shut up, what are you a wimp?"  
  
Kaos then unsheathed his sword, Tidestorm and held it to the man's spine. "I'd advise you not to tell me what I'm not and are supposed to do."  
  
The man swallowed hard, and Kaos sheathed his sword again, grinning, and stepping back putting on his trenchcoat, the trenchcoat had been his father's and before he died, he passed it down to Kaos. It was black and it had red lining. Kaos picked up his most treasured possession, a silver necklace with a jagged 'K' on it. He strapped his belt around his waist, and placed his two .45 Socoms with 'Kaos Mcstrife' inscribed on the handles. He walked out the door, sitting down on his red, and black street bike and sped off.  
  
Dante arrived at the airport, and Kaos was there waiting for him there, near a small plane.  
  
"Ah, you must be Dante, the legendary demon killer, and son of Sparda. Nice to meet you."  
  
Dante held out his hand and shook Kaos' hand. "And you are..?"  
  
"My name is Kaos, a dark glow emitted from Kaos' eyes, and Dante stepped back releasing his grasp from Kaos' hand. Kaos put on a pair of dark sunglasses, and he walked up the stairs to the plane.  
  
The plane touched down on a small remote landing strip, Kaos stepped out first, he turned his head down from the moon, and jumped down the stairs, landing softly on the ground below. Dante exited the plane after him, taking his time walking down the steps. "So, this is the island 'eh?" Dante asked Kaos.  
  
"Sure is, Kallejei Island." Kaos said, with a grin on his face.  
  
Kaos threw Dante a large blue stone, "Take that you'll need it to open the portal, now follow me."  
  
The two men set off, Kaos moving hastily, and Dante lagging behind.  
  
Finally the two reached a large estate, about the size of Harvard University. Kaos walked up the long spiraling staircase. He opened two large doors, the made a loud creaking sound, and Kaos stepped in taking a deep breath of air. He grinned from within Kaos' sunglasses Dante could see his eyes turn a dark red.  
  
"This is where you will be sleeping, Dante. I'll be right across the hall, tell me if you need anything." And Kaos exited the room, and began walking down another staircase leading down to the 4th floor. Kaos walked to a bookcase and slid it to the side, entering a dark crypt. His body emitted a light, and he looked at a black spiraling hole in the wall, he grinned and touched it. The hole engulfed Kaos' hand spikes rising up out of his back, and his beginning to sprout up, and a tail began to emerge from his back, spikes following it down the middle.  
  
Dante woke up, stretching his arms in the air, he yawned once, and swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up, picking up his sword, Sparda he slung it over his back and walked outside, and descended the long staircase, and saw Kaos fixing breakfast in the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin', Dante."  
  
"Morning, Kaos."  
  
Kaos continued to cook, and he set bacon, and eggs down on a plate, and handed it to Dante. "Here ya go." And Dante sat down, followed by Kaos.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat, Kaos?"  
  
"No, I ate last night, and I'm still full."  
  
"I see."  
  
Kaos stood up from the table and walked towards the book case again, "Hey, Dante c'mere I want to show you something." Dante got up, and Kaos slid the bookcase to the side, and Dante stared at Kaos, "How'd you know about all that?" Kaos merely grinned and pushed Dante inside. Kaos held a gun to the back of Dante's head, "Throw the stone into the portal!" Kaos shouted at Dante.  
  
".." Dante was silent.  
  
Kaos slid back the lock on the gun, and motioned toward the portal. Dante threw the stone in, and Kaos grinned seeing the portal turn red, and it started to swirl around wildly. Kaos grinned, and shot Dante in the chest twice, and he back flipped into the portal with demonic speed.  
  
Kaos walked into a door, blue light began shining into his eyes, he squinted trying to block out the light. "So this is what hell is like? Pretty blue light!?" He grunted, stepping further into the room, he saw the sun shine in from an unseen window. "Why haven't I changed into my demonic form..? I should be in full power. Instead I feel..somewhat weakened." Kaos thought to himself.  
  
"Welcome Kaos." A voice said.  
  
Kaos looked around, puzzled. "H..h..hello?"  
  
"Your far from Hell, Kaos."  
  
Kaos looked around his grim smile fading to an enraged frown. He slammed his fist down onto a table, the table shook a little bit, Kaos looked at his hand in disbelief.  
  
"..I'm weak! This can't be possible!"  
  
A girl walked in the room, she had dark hair, and wore a white dress with a blue ribbon in her hair. Kaos looked at her, and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"What's the matter, never seen a girl before?" She said and giggled.  
  
He still stared at the girl transfixed. "N..no it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I..I..it's nothing!! I'm not here to fantasize with some angel." He said, turning around.  
  
"I see..Kaos, I know how to get you back, if that's what you wish.  
  
"Why would you tell me that? I'm an Immortal demon from hell, and your going to tell me the way out of this hell hole, and let me reign over the world once again?" He laughed.  
  
"..You wouldn't do that Kaos, you know that your not actually going to do that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I'm going to do it!"  
  
"Kaos, your lieing to yourself, you try to act all tough on the outside, but on the inside your actually going to hell to defeat Sparda, your rival."  
  
Kaos turned around, staring at the girl. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Skye, glad to meet'cha." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Just get me outta here." 


	2. Kaos' Love

"I can see it now..'Dante the son of Sparda is screwed over again, this time by an Immortal Demon from hell!!' "  
  
Dante grunted, pulling the last bullet from his chest. He looked down at the tray, that he had set the bullets down on, and held back vomiting, seeing the blood, and flesh all over the tray.  
  
"And now I'm holding back throwing up over a little bit of blood! What's wrong with me?"  
  
He stood up, walking towards a window, light shined down on his face. His ears perked up hearing a rumbling sound from behind the bookcase. "..Seems my friend is back."  
  
Dante walked towards the bookcase, placing his hand on the side, he slid it to the left dust and cobwebs engulfing his body. He coughed and looked at the portal, it still swirling around wildly like it had before. A foot emerged from it and Kaos stepped out looking at Dante. Behind him a girl in a blue dress emerged from the portal.  
  
"Ahh..Dante how's it going?" Kaos asked.  
  
"How's it going!? How's it going!? You shot me! You screwed me over! What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking about that girl in the bikini I had seen earlier but besides that I wa—" Kaos didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Well, you obviously didn't care much about me dieing." Dante interrupted.  
  
"Well, at that moment I didn't. But I do now. Because I need your help."  
  
Once again Dante gets suckered into another job.  
  
"So you need me to go to hell with you and lead you to my father in his eternal resting place in hell!?"  
  
"Basically."  
  
".." Dante didn't reply.  
  
"Why did you pick me to come here?" Dante asked.  
  
"Because I knew that you we're the only one that could find his resting place, because of that amulet there." Kaos pointed to the Perfect Amulet Dante wore. "It will guide the wearer to either parents resting place."  
  
"..You said 'Either Parents' I could find my Mom with this?!"  
  
"Sure could, Skye here should help you with that after we find your Dad." Kaos said smiling.  
  
"..I guess I'll help you Kaos, but only if you give me that." Dante pointed to Kaos' 12mm USP at his waist.  
  
"My USP!?"  
  
"Yeah, I like it. It has a special ring to it."  
  
Kaos handed over the 12mm USP, and he got up, and sat down at a table, looking out a window at the ocean. Skye came and set down beside him. "Hi, Kaos."  
  
Kaos looked at Skye, the light from the sun glimmering in his teal eyes.  
  
"Your eyes are beautiful..for a demon."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!? Demons are attractive too!" He grinned.  
  
"Sure they are, you are aren't you?" She smiled.  
  
"Well..I..I..uh.."  
  
Skye giggled, and kissed Kaos on the cheek.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed, I'm tired." She said, walking away.  
  
"Ok, goodnight Skye." He said, looking at her transfixed.  
  
Kaos made a pathetic waking up noise, and he rolled over once, his arm falling over Skye, who was next to him. He opened his eyes he stared at Skye, before he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He yawned once, and stood up walking to a closet. He got dressed, and put on his shoes, he nudged Skye with his elbow and she opened her eyes looking up at him.  
  
He smiled looking down at her.  
  
"I think I've gotten soft." He said still looking down at her.  
  
"What..? Kaos just now!? Damn." She said with a confused look on her face.  
  
"..No! Not that.." He blushed.  
  
Skye giggled, and pushed him off the side of the bed. "I was kidding!"  
  
"Yeah..thought so." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to start breakfast, Skye."  
  
"Ok, Kaos."  
  
Kaos walked out of the room, and down the staircase to the kitchen where he saw Dante attempting to fry an egg.  
  
"Damn, beat me to the punch." Kaos said grinning.  
  
"Yeah..and uhh.. could I get a little bit of help here, Kaos?"  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Kaos walked to the stove, and began frying the egg. Skye came downstairs, she smiled at Kaos and set down at the table, across from Dante leaving a seat next to her for Kaos. Kaos finished the eggs, he set them down on plates, and threw them to the table. He sat down next to Skye and began chowing down on his eggs.  
  
"Skye, Dante and I are going to try and find his dad, you stay here ok?"  
  
"Ok, Kaos. I'll watch after the house."  
  
"That's my girl." Kaos said smiling.  
  
With that, Kaos and Dante walked off towards the bookcase once again. Kaos grinned, feeling his power rising out from the depths of his soul. He slid the bookcase to the side and stepped into the crypt. He looked behind his shoulder at Dante, "Ladies first." Kaos said, joking around. Dante grinned, and pushed Kaos in the portal.  
  
Kaos came out the other end of the portal with spikes emerging from his back, his muscles bulged out, he turned to Dante grinning. And they began their search. They reached a dark room, blood leaking from the walls, and spikes shooting up from the ground unexpectedly. Kaos looked around and saw an eerie blue light at the top of the room. Kaos jumped up, and he flipped to the left in the air firing shots from his .45 SOCOMs.  
  
"Dante..your back and you brought the renegade, how lovely. Now I will have the privilege of ending your life…here!" The voice said with a menacing laugh.  
  
"Oh really, and who would you be?" Dante asked about the same time Kaos did.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare, Bloody Mari!!"  
  
"….Hahahaha!!!" Kaos and Dante starting bursting out laughing.  
  
Kaos ran at Bloody Mari, still laughing strafing from side to side, avoiding all of it's daggers. Kaos grinned spinning around twice, and bringing his sword, Tidestorm down on Bloody Mari's back. Kaos grinned back flipping twice, and he landed next to Dante. "Your turn." Dante nodded and charged at Bloody Mari, he stopped in front of it, and he stopped putting on his Flame Gauntlets* and he cracked Bloody Mari in the jaw. The doll erupted in flames and it staggered back, falling down and melting into the ground, it soon becoming a pool of blood.  
  
They came to a fork in the road. "Dante, you take the left, I got the right. Hey, I have an Idea, can you make that amulet separate again?"  
  
"I dunno, never tried it."  
  
"Here, I'll just let you use it for now."  
  
Dante handed the amulet to Kaos and Kaos took it, his hand shook and bit and the amulet charged him full of energy from Sparda's life force. Kaos got slammed up against the wall, and he sighed, his eyes rolling back.  
  
Kaos awoke in a dark room, the roof was white and he couldn't see the floor. He sat up, and stared down at the ground. He stood up, "Skye..? Dante..?" No one answered.  
  
"..S..Skye…?"  
  
He fell down on his knees again, not able to stand up straight. "Argh.." he groaned.  
  
"Where am I..?" Kaos wondered aimlessly.  
  
Kaos stood up and walked around, looking for something, anything.  
  
Skye sat worriedly by Kaos' bed, waiting for him to wake up. "Kaos..you have to wake up, I love you.." She dug her head into her arms starting to cry again. Dante was in his room looking at the amulet, still in disbelief. "How did It do that..It's never done that to me." 


	3. The Amulet

"Skye, Dante and I are going to try and find his dad, you stay here ok?"  
  
"Ok, Kaos. I'll watch after the house."  
  
"That's my girl." Kaos said smiling.  
  
With that, Kaos and Dante walked off towards the bookcase once again. Kaos grinned, feeling his power rising out from the depths of his soul. He slid the bookcase to the side and stepped into the crypt. He looked behind his shoulder at Dante, "Ladies first." Kaos said, joking around. Dante grinned, and pushed Kaos in the portal.  
  
Kaos came out the other end of the portal with spikes emerging from his back, his muscles bulged out, and he turned to Dante grinning. And they began their search. They reached a dark room, blood leaking from the walls, and spikes shooting up from the ground unexpectedly. Kaos looked around and saw an eerie blue light at the top of the room. Kaos jumped up, and he flipped to the left in the air firing shots from his .45 SOCOMs.  
  
"Dante..your back and you brought the renegade, how lovely. Now I will have the privilege of ending your life…here!" The voice said with a menacing laugh.  
  
"Oh really, and who would you be?" Dante asked about the same time Kaos did.  
  
"I am your worst nightmare, Bloody Mari!!"  
  
"….Hahahaha!!!" Kaos and Dante starting bursting out laughing.  
  
Kaos ran at Bloody Mari, still laughing strafing from side to side, avoiding all of it's daggers. Kaos grinned spinning around twice, and bringing his sword, Tidestorm down on Bloody Mari's back. Kaos grinned back flipping twice, and he landed next to Dante. "Your turn." Dante nodded and charged at Bloody Mari, he stopped in front of it, and he stopped putting on his Flame Gauntlets* and he cracked Bloody Mari in the jaw. The doll erupted in flames and it staggered back, falling down and melting into the ground, it soon becoming a pool of blood.  
  
They came to a fork in the road. "Dante, you take the left, I got the right. Hey, I have an Idea, can you make that amulet separate again?"  
  
"I dunno, never tried it."  
  
"Here, I'll just let you use it for now."  
  
Dante handed the amulet to Kaos and Kaos took it, his hand shook and bit and the amulet charged him full of energy from Sparda's life force. Kaos got slammed up against the wall, and he sighed, his eyes rolling back.  
  
Kaos awoke in a dark room, the roof was white and he couldn't see the floor. He sat up, and stared down at the ground. He stood up, "Skye..? Dante..?" No one answered.  
  
"..S..Skye…?"  
  
He fell down on his knees again, not able to stand up straight. "Argh.." he groaned.  
  
"Where am I..?" Kaos wondered aimlessly.  
  
Kaos stood up and walked around, looking for something, anything.  
  
Skye sat worriedly by Kaos' bed, waiting for him to wake up. "Kaos..you have to wake up, I love you.." She dug her head into her arms starting to cry again. Dante was in his room looking at the amulet, still in disbelief. "How did It do that..It's never done that to me."  
  
Dante rested up for the night, he was awoken by Kaos.  
  
"Oh, Kaos, I'm glad your up."  
  
"Dante, Skye is gone!"  
  
"..Skye is gone..?!"  
  
"Yeah, I woke up earlier, and she wasn't in the room. I checked the whole house she ISN'T here."  
  
"I have a hunch that she's down below."  
  
"Yeah..Me too." Dante agreed.  
  
Dante suited up, and followed Kaos into the portal again. Kaos was walking with demonic speed, and his feet seemed to barely touched the ground as he sprinted further and further into hell. Kaos and Dante entered a room, symbols on the ceiling of the room flashed red.  
  
"..This place seems familiar." Dante said.  
  
"Yeah, I know it now. This is the room of sacrifice." Dante said, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Kaos shook his head, looking in front of where they were standing.  
  
"If you want Skye, you have to finish me off first, Kaos." A menacing voice said, resulting in a rumble.  
  
"Who are you?! Whoever you are, I'll mop this damn floor with your ugly ass face."  
  
"We'll see, now won't we?" The voice chuckled.  
  
A blue figure emerged from the ceiling, and it landed on the ground. The figure looked at the two men, and grinned.  
  
"Sparda!!" Kaos and Dante exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Dante, let me take care of this. Just make sure no one interferes."  
  
With that, Kaos charged at Sparda, unsheathing his sword, Tidestorm. Kaos rolled to the left firing 7 burning hot lead bullets at Sparda's chest. Sparda stood his ground, the bullets going right through him. Dante sprinted at Kaos, and swung his enormous blue blade at Kaos' head, Kaos dove to the floor and swept at his feet. Sparda jumped over Kaos' feet and brought his blade down at Kaos' back. Kaos brought his sword Tidestorm, up blocking Sparda's sword. Kaos struggled with Sparda, he grinned, whipping his SOCOM from out behind him and holding it to Sparda's head, firing 7 shots into his thick skull.  
  
"Arghhh!!" Sparda staggered back, clutching his temple.  
  
Kaos grinned, charging up at Sparda and slashing several times at his chest and arm. Sparda then fell backwards sprawling around on the ground. Then his body disappeared into the air.  
  
"Nice job there, Kaos."  
  
"Thanks, Dante."  
  
Then the two set off.  
  
"Skye!!" Kaos exclaimed.  
  
"Kaos! I knew you'd come back for me!"  
  
Kaos smiled, and kissed Skye. "Yeah, and I helped too!" Dante said.  
  
"Sure you did, Dante." Kaos said sarcastically. 


End file.
